leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chase999/Anew, The Vitalis Somnum
Anew, the Vital Sleeper also known as the Energetic Sleeper or the Vitalis Somnum is a custom champion made by Chase999 part of the Phantom Circus Champions. Anew uses a unique resource called "Navitas". He has a maximum amount of 1000 Navitas and does not regenerate any Navitas while awake. Abilities that reduces all damage to it by 10%. He gains new skills while sleeping. Anew doesn't wake up till he reaches maximum Navitas and when he wakes up, after a short delay, he gain +100 % decaying Movement speed for 2 second. }} Anew throws a bag of nightmare dust into a location. Upon Explosion, any enemy will be feared, the dust persists for a duration and its AOE will grow as the duration continues, enemies within the AOE will be for 1 more second after leaving the AOE. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 300 |costtype = Navitas |range = | }} }} Whenever Anew or his Bonded Ally takes damage within the last 3 seconds, Nightmare Land activates and Enemies in the area take damage per second as they are pulled towards him by 50 radius. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = Navitas gained per second |range = 450 }} }} Anew tosses a bag of Green Dream Dust above him and shoots it causing the dust to spread around him. The dust then starts forming into majestic dreams that follow Anew, Enemies in the area are grounded as long as the duration persists. Allies are healed once upon entering the area. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = Navitas |range = }} }} When Anew or his Bonded Ally has not taken damage for the last 3 seconds, Dream Land activates, healing all allies in the area per second and refreshing any buffs they currently have. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = Navitas gained per second |range = 425 }} }} Anew yawns releasing Dark blue powder around him that covers him from head to toe as he moves he leaves a trail of the dust behind him lasting for 5 seconds. the dust siphons the enemies movement speed and slows the enemies that come into contact with it. Anew gains a burst of movement speed for 2 seconds upon initial activation then gains movement speed equal to the siphoned off movement speed from enemies. He can activate this ability again to jump to an allied champion giving them the movement speed he gained. Anew also gains 35 Navitas per Enemy that is affected by slow. Anew can activate this ability to drop off putting this ability on cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Navitas |range = | | }} }} Anew can be picked up by allies, Anew cuddles with the ally, causing them to be inspired by the cute face and they gain movement speed for as long as Anew is with them. they are also protected by Anew's Barrier for as long as he is cuddling them. Anew can be picked by right clicking and dropped off by right clicking again but the action will be cancelled if within 1250-radius any type of enemy unit (i.e Turrets, Minions, and Champions) |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = Cost |range = }} }} Anew sneezes a giants wave of pink sleep dust. Eneies are dealt magic damage on contact with the pink sleep dust and renders them for seconds, which gradually them, after which they fall for 2 seconds. |description2 = The next instance of champion damage taken by the targets deal equal to the post-mitigation dealt, capped at Deep Sleep Sneeze's damage. |leveling = %}} }} |leveling2 = }} |cooldown = |cost = 450 |costtype = Navitas |range = | }} }} Anew automatically uses this when Night-night's barrier is broken, he then proceeds to roar a loud world shattering cry. he then deals damage to nearby enemies and knocking them back 650 units. Meanwhile, a portion of the shield and his Navitas are quickly regenerated over 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 250 |costtype = Navitas gained per Cry |range = 900 }} }} Lore "Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Children of All Ages! Let me tell you about our Resident Cutee, Anew! The Bearer of Nightmares and the Bringer of Dreams! He who puts on a show of beauty bringing both dreams and nightmares to life! Guess what ladies and gentlemen this is only when he is asleep! When he is awake, he performs incredible spectacles using multi-colored sand dust to astound you! Creating moving creatures like unicorns, griffins, and dragons using his sand! Anew is truly amazing!" _______________________________________________________________________________________________ My life now is pretty great, especially after I joined the circus. I didn't like it before i joined... It had so much cruelty, too much painful memories, so much loneliness. I used to live in a village just outside the border of Ionia. It was a quiet, tranquil place, my mom and dad just moved there when they were pregnant with me. of course with my luck, the village was infected by a plague that spread and killed both my mother and my father 2 years after i was born. I had to live on the streets, begging for food and trying to fend for myself. it really wasn't that bad. Till one day, I had chosen to sleep by the Fountain in the middle of the village. I just had my first dream, I was eating a giant chocolate marshmallow but then when i woke up there were cracks on the floor and the fountain looked like it was gonna break, I didn't know what to do but the villagers were whispering around me, pointing at me and the look of fear in their eyes made me run into an alley way just to hide from them. There were some days where I didn't wake up with crack all over me but that was only when I had nightmares and I only have nightmares when the village children started beating me up and calling me a monster, freak, and abomination but what was weird was that they had eye bag a week of after my nightmares started. this happened regularly they would come, i would turn into a ball, and they started beating me up while they screamed names at me. till one night i awoke from my sleep in the middle of the night and i was surrounded by the villagers. they had torches and pitchforks. bubbles were in the air and mucus was all over the ground around me and the village. i could also see dust but i couldn't explain it the villagers started shouting and screaming at me and that's when it happened... a bubble popped and a dead body fell in front of me. then they shouted louder calling me monster saying it was my fault. i felt like i had to run and i was going to till i sneezed and everybody in the village slept. i didn't know what to do, confused i left the village to go to the city... i lost something that day... i don't know what though... little did i know the villagers never woke up not even till this day. And when I met the Alleron and his group of bandits all of whom had seemed to have lost something, their leader Alleron looked me in the eyes with his single one and he smiled at me. and thought me how to steal by using the abilities that people had called me monster for. I dropt dust on their eyes, giving them nightmares and dreams making them fall asleep. when the Circus was formed, What was shown to me was a shadow with a smile on his face. the Shadow touched me and i felt joy and happiness again. i felt complete after a long time i felt complete again... and then the pain started and i fainted... I woke up in circus clothing and had paint on my face, and i remember the first thing I said. Initiata est Delicia. "Dream A Better Dream -Anew" Authors Explantion on the Phantom Circus and The Lore Above This is in his point of view so let me tell a summary of what happened in third person The boy in the village who had a dream first caused snores the created tremors over the village. then that was when had started beating him and his nightmares started to form and shadows of terrible creatures haunted them. then the bubbles that started to carry villagers and dropping them to their deaths. he had figured this out and had lost all semblance of a smile and of happiness in his life. the Phantom circus makes its performers complete in exchange for their cooperation and loyalty to the circus. thus comes Arikka's arm and Alleron's eye. what Anew lost was his smile. for those who think that its too light or something does not make sense please do tell me. so I'll answer the question Quotes Changelog from *Active E: Nightmare Land **Pulse changed from Half Second to a second and a half. **Changed Damage per Pulse to from *Active R: Deep Sleep Sneeze **Changed Magical Sleep to Suppressing Sleep May 29, 2016 *Passive: Impedimentum Reliquum. **Separated the Navitas explanation from the passive **Reduced the Damage Reduction from 90% to 10% **Reduced the AP Ratio from 90% to 70% **added Base Shield Value to it *Active Q:Radius Quid Exarma **Turned it to a skill Shot **Increased to Cool down from scaling from to a flat 12 seconds **increased range from 550 to 850 *Active Q:Scutum de Bulla **Added Pick-up Cooldown *Active W: Pulvis de Somno **Increased range from 550 to 600 ** Increased range from to *Active W:Terra de Somni ** Changed Pulse to every half second **Reduced the Healing from to *Active E: Somno Terribilis **Changed silence to Near-sighted **Added a Disrupt spells effect (Makes sense since you can't concentrate on a spell when your having a nightmare) **Reduced cost from 350 to 300 *Active E: Terra Terribilis **Changed from every second to half second **Changed damage from to **Increased cost from 50 to 150 *Active R: Sternumentum de Sopor **Turned Sleep (Any form of Damage) to Magical Sleep (Stun) **Removed Scaling *Active R:Clamor Quid Exsuscita **Changed Damage from to }} Other champions in the Phantom Circus *Arikka, The Hydra's Mistress *Alleron, The Phantom Ringmaster Category:Custom champions